The Unknown Demon
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: A story in Shippo's POV that is about a new demon who is still in trianing and you have to read the rest to find out. maybe bad summary but real good story, I am hoppping it is a new hit and the first Shippo hit I think
1. Laughter

"Kagome, whay is Inuyasha sush a mean demon?" Inuyahsa had hit me again for being ecxited about the newest jewel shard. Kagome is letting me hold it.

"I don't know but the next time he hits you I will hit him six feet under!" She is so nice to me. It is so funny when she sit's Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever runt. Your just jelouse cuz I am stronger than you" That was rude. So he wants to see how strong I am , huh?

I sighed "Ok, Inuyasha, you win. And when us little demon's lose, we give our opponet a gift." This should teach him to mess with me. I handed him a small Mushroom.

He looked at me curiously, then took it. I jumped up and screamed "Inchado!"(A/N: That is sopposed to mean big but I don't know how to say big in chinese so that is actually swollen in spanish, so just kinda go with me here.)

It swelled up and puffed into a huge rock and landed on top of him. I could here Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughing. Kilala was smiling and There was three other laughs I didn't recongnize.

A figure witha twister around it appeared out of no where. It stopped dirrectly in front of us and I knew ecxactly who it was.

"Is that that mangy wolf, I'll kill him for laughing at me!' Muttered the silver haired demon from under the rock.

"Ummm, No Inuyasha I am not 's Ayame silly." With that said the other laughing figure witha twister around it appeared.

"Now I am here, but you are under there so how are you going to kill me? Hey sweety." Koga and Ayame kissed which has always grossed me out.(A/N: Koga nad Ayame have been together scince she came back from the mountains. Oh, they also have pups, you will meet them later)

I didn't know who the tird laugh was yet but I really wanted ti find out. I was fixen to take off when Ayame's chirpy voice stopped me, "Well done, Shippo!It is good you are learning to defend yourself. Inuyasha has trained you well hasn't he?"

"What the hell do mean I trained him! I didn't teach him a damn thing!" He was an irratating guy.

"Yes you did. Cuz when I first met the cutey he would have never done that. But you keep nagging him and tempting. And the more he does it the stronger he gets." Ayame said with and sly smile.

I then understood what she ment, but now wasn't the time for that. i wanted ti find the demon who keeps laughing.

To Be Continued *Evil laughs*  
Do you want to know wo it is huh huh huh? Well doya well you just might have to read the next chapter, or the next, I don't know *More evil laughs* Well I hoped u like dit and hope you review. I do ecxept reviews from people who are not regestured yet. So any1 can review. and please i need help on how to bring Ayame and koga's kids in. and names for them. 


	2. MeetNGreet

When everyone was gone and I took the spell of Inuyasha I decided now was the tome to look for the Laughter. "Shippo? Where are you going?" i turned around to look at kagome.

"Well, I have been hearing someone and I want to know who it is." I said with a hopfull look.

'Ok, but take Kilala with you and don't be to long. We will be at Kaede's village."

I called Kilala and we walked for a while when we heard another laugh. What was that Kilala?" She got into a stance as well as I did.

About a second later A girl Backflipped down from the tree's."Hi!"She said in a very cheerfull voice.

I looked at her suspiciously and she rolled her eyes. "You are Shippo, am I right?"

I did as inuyasha and said "Who wants to know?"

She had a cute giggle, but she was too old for me. "My name is Juniper. And am I speaking to shippo?" She was good.

"Yes. Are you a demon?" She looked like a demon but she was different from the rest I have seen and met.

"Yes I am. But then again I am not." she was wierd.

"Okaaay. What are you then?" This was making me very impatent. me and Kilala got out of our fighting stance.

"I am a mix of different demons. Each demon inside of me has a different feature and a different power. I have it all. Oh, ya. I am only 14 and still in training." She giggled again. She had baby blue eyes, Blue and black hair in a side ponytail, she had black horse ears and a perfect tan tone to her skin, and a black and blue horse tail. She wore a white animal skin dress that fit her perfectly.

She was very pretty. "Wow! That is so cool. Who is trsining you? Whay are you like that? How is your hair so neat? What are you here fo-"

"Slow down fox-boy! I am being trained by Sitka the horse demon. that si why I am a horse demon right now. He saved me while my village was being attacked by a dragon demon. I was the only one still alive because my mother put me on a raft while I was unconsious and I floeted to Sitka's Shrine. My brother is alive too and is just like me. He is my twin. And my hair is so neat because it is the Hair demon in me. And I am here to join you and the others you are with." Once again she gigled.

"Whay do you want to join us for?" That was wierd cuz I don't know why someone would want to join a group with Inuyasha in it.

'Because We have heard rumers That ya'll are very strong and I would like to train more. If the leader says yes than I am sopposed to go back and get my brother. So shall we go ask?" She explains very well.

"Ya, I am sure she will say yes!" Just then three small twisters came directly at us. "Hey, it's Kome, Koda and Shizi, Those are Ayame and Koga's kids!"( Kome is my version of Koga and Ayame, Koda is a bear off of Brother Bear, and Shizi is a name I found that means Small yet strong.)

Kome is 12 and she is a Ayame replica. Everthing about her is an ecxact copy of Ayame, Besides the fact she has blue green eyes and black hair with red tips that is pigtails. she wears brown fur that matches her fathers. Koda is Miroku's favorite, they sure do hang out a lot. he is 14 with short red hair that is in a small ponytail, bright green eyes and wears Black furs that also is in the same shape as his father's. Shizi is Kome's Ferternel twin. He looks like his father with long hair half red half black mixed together in a ponytail. He wears white clothes that also looked like his fathers.

Koda walked up to Juniper took her hand and said "Hi, my name is Koda, what's your Butifull?" he kissed her hand. She looked at him and had a shy grin. He had a sly grin.

"My name is Juniper. And I thought we were going to go ask Shippo?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Ya, let's go ask. Oh, ya the girl's name is Kome, and the other one is her twin Shizi."With that said the wolves decided to come see what was up. With me on Shizi's shoulders and Kome behind us incase I fall. And Juniper and Koda walking far enough behind so we couldn't hear.

To Be Continued.  
Was it good? pleeze review if it was. Oh I guess I didn't need your help for bringing them in Huh. I did a pretty good job though. 


	3. To Be Or Not To Be

We finally got to the village when it was starting to get dark. I could hear Sango and Kogome yelling at Inuyasha and Miroku. The usual. I looked at Koda hopefully and he sighed. "Fine!"

He ran inside and I could here him yell at them to shut-up. That was our que.

We walked inside and Dinner was in everyon's hands. Juniper still stood outside."Everyone, we have a guest. Her name is Juniper and she has something she wants to ask us." Koda walked back outside and brought her in with gasped at her sight. She had a big smile on her face.

Kagome got up and studied her for a second. "I'm sorry to ask, but what are you?" Juniper giggled and the adult part of the group stared at her curiously. The wolves told us they herd our conversation erlier, so thet knew what was going on.

"I am from the shrine of the horse demon and I don't know what I am." She giggled and Koda blushed.

"I can't figure that out either. You look like a horse demon but you have different aura's sorounding you. There is even a little human in you." Inuyasha had a look that I had never seen before.

'I am Part human. But also I have different demons inside of me. Have you evre heard of Sitka?"

"Why I remember a story my master told me when I was training. He is a Horse demon if I remeber correctly. He was and inventor. You must be one of his inventions. How could someone experiment on a little girl?" Miroku was in his own little world of question's. He stopped but was still thinking.

"I was almost dead when he did this, so he saved mine and my brother's life. He put different Demon parts in us, and I have come to ask if me and my brother can come and train? You are a strong group am I rght?" She once again giggled. She sure is a happy demon.

"That is amazing. So, you want to come and train, as in we train you while you help us?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yes that is right." She looked at Koda and They both blushed.

"Feh, do you even know who we are or what we do?" Inuyasha said not really caring.

"Yes, actually. You are Inuysha the half-demon with the Tetsiga. Kagome is the priestess with the funny clothes and the bow-n-arrow. Sango is the demon slayer with the boomarang. And Miroku is the perverted Monk with the Wind Tunel. And Kilala is the cat demon that can transform. And shippo is the fox demon with fox fire and is always getting picked on by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's hal-brother and is full demon and wants tetsiga but has tensiga and 1 arm. his assistancees name is Jaken and he has the staff of heads or something, and there is a little girl who I have heard Sesshomaru is waiting for." She giggled again. "Koga is the wolf demon and is married to Ayame and they had three kids, Kome who has the power if water, Shizi who has the power of ice, and Koda"She blushed at his name" Who has the power of Fire. And there is another one on the way."

"Damn, you do know, what are youa stalker?" Inuyasha is so rude it makes me mad.

"No, I'm not, I just know cuz I have different powers. Like I told Shippo before, Each demon in me has a different power, and I have all of them. One demon has the power to be whatever type demon I wan't. Well, all the demon's that I have in me. And yes I do know what you do. Ya'll are after the jewel shards. It was placed in Kagome when she was born. And I don't feel like explaining it. I would like an anwer, Can I Train with ya'll?" She looked at us hopefully.

"We would love for you to join us!' Kagome said right off the bat.

"What the hell, why? We don't need her help!" Said Inuyasha rudely.

Kagome looked at him "SIT!" she yelled and he obeyed. We all busted out laughing.

"What a good doggy" Kome said like she was talking to a baby.

'Nice Puppy, down puppy." Shizi said.

"Man, you are one whipped mut!" Koda said. They were all holding there stomachs.

Juniper was laughing real hard too. "That was funier than Everyone made it out to be." They all were done with there own little fit and Juniper spoke up. "Ok, I am going to get my brother and I will be back later tonight." She was fixen to walk out when Koda said something.

'Do you want me to go with you? There are some real mean demons out there." They both were blushing like crazy.

"No, I am fine, I have different demon's in me remeber. Plus it won't take long cuz I have a chetah demon in me." She giggled again. transformed then sped out the door.

"Nice move Koda." Miroku said giving Koda a high five.

To Be Continued.  
Was it good pleeze tell me. Pleeze review and I don't have much to say now so I will update soon. ; ) 


	4. The Twisters and the Bear Demon

I was really ecxited about what happened today and Me and the Twisters were talking a lot. "Hey Kagome can we see if the Twisters can spend the night with us? Pleeease?" I made a face that she could never resist.(A/N: they call themselves the Twisters, I dont know why I was just wanting to call them something other than saying there names over and over.)

"Ya! That is a good idea!" Shizi and Kome yelled at the same time.

"Well, I guess so. But ya'll have to go ask first." She shooed us away so I got on Koda's back and we left. I love when they carry me. They run so fast.

We finally got there and they were eating dinner "So, Ayame, I heard you are gonna have another baby?" Koga was drinking something and he spit it out evry where.

"What the hell. Where did you here that from!" yelled a very angry Koga .  
"Juniper, oh, you didn't know did you?" I said shyly.

"Calm down Koga I was going to tell you tonight. I was hoping you wouldn't be angry." Said the calming voice of Ayame.

Koga smiled and said "Oh, I thought it was a rumer or something. Ypu know they are always spreading rumers about us. I am now happy. that just made my day a lot better, it ruins what I was planning for tonight, but it's all good." He had a sly smile on his face.

"Well with that said, Me and the Twisters wanted to know if we could stay over at Kaede's?" Kome said. She was always the one to ask because she had a very cute smile that they could not say no to.

"Why?" Koga said. They always had a reason to stay over there. As we explained we decided to eat again, it is a pretty long ways from Kaede's to the Twisters.

When we got back Juniper was already there. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" we all said.

"This is my twin brother Loki." He was a little bigger than Juniper, he was nicly tanned, had long blue and black hair that was in a traditional bun, he had cheetah ears and a long tail to match. He looked well built up like Inuyasha.

"Loki this is Shippo, this is Kome, this os Shizi, and this is Koda." She blushed saying his name. Loki noticed and laughed.

Apparently they where raised bya very happy Horse Demon. "So Juniper told you what we are?" Loki asked.

"Yes she did and she also told us that ya'll know all about us." Kome said witha sly grin.

We decided it was time to got to bed scince we are all tired.

That next day we got a message from the Northern Kingdom of Sesshomaru. Apparently he needed help from his little brother. There is a bear demon messing around down there and Sesshomaru is looking for a missing Aun with Jaken.

We went down there to see what it was and if it had Jewel Shards.

"Umm, Inuyasha, me anf Loki was wondering if maybe, WE could try to fight the Demon?" Juniper said hopefully.

Inuyasha looked shocked. it was real funny, nobody has ever asked him that. "UHHH, I guess you could, why?"

"Well, we have never fought anything before besides Sitka, and we thought maybe you could let us start off the battle with the bear demon?" Loki finished.

"Well, ya, I don't care. It will let us see how well ya'll have trained." Inuyasha said looking a bit more relaxed.

Juniper and Loki gave each other a look that me, Kome, and Shizi didn't miss. Are they hiding something? I don't know but I am gonna find out. it was silent after that.

It was dark by the time we got there. Rin was eating dinner with a few friends so we joined them. the food was delicious.(A/N: in this story Rin is 13.)

I noticed Rin kept looking at Loki while Loki was trying not to look at Rin. It was real funny.

"So Aun is missing huh?" Kagome said trying to make small talk.

'Uh, ya, he went missing the day before the Bear demon came." She turned bright red when Loki gave her a smile only she was sopposed to see.

We talked about the Demon and explained to Rin about the arrivel of Juniper and Loki, then Kome and Shizi told her about the new baby.

Dinner was finally over and I was finally able to go to be. just when I opened the door I heard a strange but fimiler sound.

SLAP!

I could hear laughter from 5 other rooms including mine. He was such a pervert.  
(The five rooms:  
the Twisters Kagome's Inuyasha'a Junipers, and Loki's=I will think of a name for them sometime Shippo's)

To Be Continued.  
Was it good. I think this one took me the longest to write.  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZE review!!!!!!!!!!!!! and PLEEEEEEEEZE send me some ideas for the story! it dont matter what its about, I hust need ideas, PLEEEEEEEEZE and Thankya!!!!!!!!!!!can you send me names for Juniper and Loki, I was thinking The Twins or Transformers lol, PLEEEEZE give me ur thoughts : ) 


	5. The, Leche, The Bear Demon, Anthe Twins

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM LECHER!" I woke up to Sango's Usual screaming voice. I guess the Lecher whatever that means is in her room.

I could here things being thrown and the laughter of the Twisters and D2. (They told him that last night and it is what they usually call themselves. Pleeeze just go with me)

Miroku came running out of the room with a big red mark and what looked like a black eye. That is a first.

Inuyasha came out of his room looking tired and grabbed Miroku as he ran by. "Lecher, why don't you leave the girl alone? Why don't you tell her you like her? Apperently she doesn't show affection the same way you do so try it her way." He put Miroku down, well dropped him. Miroku looked at Inuyasha in shock and amazment.

"Wow Inuyasha, Thank you!" Sango ran to him and gave hima HUGE hug. Miroku took thata as a sign she didn't like him so he walked to his room with his head down.

'SANGO!" Kagome looked mad.

She finally let a surprised Inuyasha go. "What?"

"You just broke his heart. You did not have to act so ecxited!"

She started to look guilty. "I guess I should gp appologize." She did the samething Miroku did.

Wow adult drama is so confusing. Loki and Rin came running down the halway together. "What happened?"

"Where were ya'll?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Umm, we were walking in the garden." Loki said with a blush that matched Rin's.

"OOOOOOHHH, Rin's gotta boyfriend!" I said smiling and morphing into Loki. "Oh look at me I'm loki and my girlfriends name is Rin!" The Twistres and Juniper where holding there stomachs they where laughing so hard. Kome fell on the floor to.

Inuyasha just laughed a little.

Sango and Miroku came out with Miroku's arm over her shoulder.

"Ok, now let's go take care of this demon!' he said with a wide grin, and his arm sliding down. A second later his smirk was replaced with a Red hand mark.

"Hey Miroku, I have an American Indian name for you. Red Face. Kaede told me about him and that was his REAL NAME." Sango laughed at that. Man i am on a roll.

"Ok, you no what you have to do right?" Inuyasha aked the D2.

"YA!" They got into a fighting stance to get ready.

The Demon came out of the cave and roared. The D2 changed into Dragon Demons. Juniper was A white one and Loki was a Red one. The Bear attacked and Ice Came out of Juniper's mouth. I have never seen anything like that. That didn't work and Fire came out of Loki's mouth. That didn't work ether.

Something wierd happened then. D2 looked at each other and they got closer then... They where morphed together. The Bear looked confused but he still attacked. The Fire and Ice that came out of D2's mouth was mixed together. Like it was swirling. It hit the Demon and it Exploded.

I don't remember anything after that but I woke up back in kaede's village. Wow my head hurt.

Everone was around me, most of them sleeping. The D2 and Kaede where the only one's awake. They saw me sitting up and Juniper ran over to me. "Shippo are you ok, did we hurt you badly?'

"I'm ok. What happened? How did we get back here?"

"Well, Let's wait for everyoen else to anwer that question. It takes a while to explain it all."

"Why don't you go out and get some more berries. We are running out." Kaede suggested.

To Be Continued.  
Was it good/ i know I ask that every time but oh well PLEEEEEEEEEZE review!  
I hoped every1 liked it and I hope you keep reading and reviewing 


	6. You Got Some Explaining To Do!

"Come on Kilala." Me and Kilala picked five whole basket's of berries. Kilala had to transform and go back to thr village to get rope. I tied the Baskets to her and a Demon approeched us.

"Hey guys! Ya'll should hurry everyone is awake." Juniper took off back to the village. I hopped in Kilala's back and we went too.

"Ok, now that everyone is awake we can explain" Loki said.

"Hell ya you better, I have a major headache." Inuyasha said.

"Ya," Everyone agreed.

"Wel, why didn't ya'll tell me that erlier? I have some Advil and it is for headachs." Kagome aways had stuff like that.

We all took some and The Twins started explaining."We told you we where still training Right? Well, we don't have total control over our Powers. And the last time we tried that Power, it worked fine. The reason it knocked ya'll out like that is cuz, the Power is more stronger when we are morphed together. So, we thought that it would work and be ok but instead that happened." The Twins switched on and off talking.

"What about the damn headaches?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, that wasn't our fault. That is beacause you either hit your head on the ground hard, ORRR, your ears are sensitive cuz we had to make some noises too get here." Loki said with a smile.

"How did we get back here anyways?" Miroku asked.

"Kilala took Sango and Miroku. We transformed into Elephants and ya'll rode on us." Juniper said with a giggle.

"Awesome. We rode and an Elaphant demon guys." Shizi laughed..

"Well, we have heard of Inuyasha and his Powers and we thought he could teach us how to control our Powers?" They looked at him hopfully.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN YOU TO CONTROL YOUR POWER? Are you crazy?!" He looked mad but Juniper giggled.

"Yes, see, you have a very strong Power. And you know how to contro it Right?"

"Duh!"

"Ok then. Why don't you wanto to train us?" Loki Said.

Ya Inuyasha, it would be fun ands me and the other Twisters can help!" Kome said.

"Ya, and me too, well, you could train me while you are training them!" I said jumping on his shoulder.

He raised his hand and hit me. "SIT"

He hit the floor too. Kome said "Bad Boy."

"Wacha!" (As in a whipping sound. Cuz Koda says he is whipped remember. ; ))

"What a dum dog." Loki said laughing with the rest. Kome picked me up and petted my head.

Inuyasha growled but stayed quiet. "Inuyasha? You havn't been talking much latly. And nether have you Kagome. What are ya'll hiding?" Sango asked.

"Hiding? What would we be hiding?" kagome said too fast.

"Might as well tell them now, they are gonna find out sooner or later." Inuyasha said lighting up from the earlier incident.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked at the ground and sighed in deffeat. "Inuyasha is right. You will find out sooner or later. I have already graduated high School so I guess it isn't wrong. Ok. I'm Pregnent. With Inuyasha's Pup." She looked up to see the look on evryone's faces.

"WOW! That is so cool. That is very good news!" Sango ran over to hug Kagome.

Everyone else conradulated her for her first child. "When is it do?" Kaede asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Four months."

"You have been hiding it from us that long? Sango almost shouted.

"Well, I didn't know when it would be a good time to tell ya'll."

"Are ye going to have it here, or in your world?" Kaede said.

"I am having them here."

THEM!" Everyone shouted.

"Ya. There is two. Remember the last time I went home. Well, I went to see if it was a boy or girl. But it turns out it is a boy and a girl."

"What are you going to name them?" Juniper asked.

"I don't know. Do ya'll want to help me? i actually was thinking because Inuyasha was named with his father's name that the boy could ne Inugome. What do Ya'll think?"

"That sounds Great Kagome!" I said. " Maybe the girld could be Asuras? That is a greek God that is half- Demon. Like Inuyasha. And Kagome is like a half-God cuz she travels through time?"

"That is a good Idea Shippo. Nice lookin out." Kagome said patting my head.

"Well, We have to go home. When are ya'll going to start training?" Kome said.

'We will start tomorrow When the sun is half-way to the middle." Loki said.

"Wha start then?" I said.

"Cuz that is the time when we are allowed to transform. Oh, and we connot train on the New Moon." Juniper said.

"Why is that?" Koda said.

"We become human then. It sucks ya, but it is how it is when you have human in a demon." Juniper said.

Inuyasha smiled to know he wasn't the only one who that happenes to. "that happens to you too?"

"Ya. Wait you become full human on the New Moon, too?"

"Yup." Kagome suggested that we go to bed and let inuyasha explain to the Twins about the Change. With all of that said the Twisters left and I went to bed, again.

To Be Continued.  
was it good/ PLEEEEEEZE tell me. and also pleeze tell me if the names are good. 


	7. Poor Ayame and The Twistres

"Shippo, hurry up get up!" Ayame screamed.

I sat up and said "Why? What's wrong and why are you here?"

"The Twisters are missing. Hurry we are going to look for them."

'How long have they been gone?" I jumed on her shoulders and we twisted off.

"They didn't come home last night. We thought they were still here and we came to get them cuz Koga's Mom is at the cave." She was going pretty fast, when I saw something on the ground.

"What's that? Ayame turn around I think I saw Koda!" She turned around and sure enough, it was him.

he was laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Koda! What happened? Where is the twins?" He tried to pull himself up and coughed. "Oh, God, Koda. We have to get you to Kaede. Shippo, can you and Kilala take him?" Kilala was not to far behind us.

""YA! kilala, come on." Ayame put him on Kilala's back and I hopped on. "I will try to get an answer. When I do we will come find you or one of the others." Kilala took off to kaede's village.

"Oh, my. What on Earth happened?" Kaede asked with a shoked face.

"I don't know but I think they got attacked. Did Ayame tell you the Twisters are missing?"

"Yes I know the whole story. Now let us help the youngster." We helped him by putting whater on his wounds and some type of herb. he also drank some water and finally woke up.

"Kaede! He's awake!"

"Yes indeed. Welcome back Koda-Sama."

"The Twisters! What happened? Are they Ok? Oh, no. That Demon took them. And it is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough! It took them." He looked angry.

"Who took them?" I asked.

"The Demon. I don't know what it was. I couldn't tell. I tried to fight it but it was to strong.!"

"What did it look like?"

"It was a girl. She had black hair with feathers in it and had this fan. Her Kimono was pink and a reddisk color."

"Kagura! That is bad. Kaede I have to go and tell the others." Kilala transformed and we took off.

"There they are!" I said spotting them. Kagome! Sango!" We landed and I started to tell them "Koda described who it was and Kaede is taking care of him. And I figured out who it was. it was Kagura!. She took the Twisters!"

"Dammit! It's a trap." Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you mean Inuyahsa? I have to go get my kids so hurry up and tell us how you think it's a trap." Koga said Impatentlly.

"Duh. She left Koda to tell us who it was. They know we will go after them so we can't surprise them."

"Well, they don't know us. How bout we go?" Juniper suggested.

"Inuyasha. That is a good idea. Do you think it would work?" Kogome asked.

"I will try anything as long as I get my baby's back!" Ayame said an the verge of tears.

"I don't think they are strong enough though." Inuyash sounded like he was trying to protect the Twins.

"Inuyasha, all we have to do is transform into something that will get them out and come back." Loki said.

"I guess, it will help ya'll train. What are ya'll going to be when you go?"

To Be Continued.  
I like to say thta ; )( :  
This next part is going to be Juniper's POV cuz i know everyone wants to know Was it good. pleeze tell me. guess what? I have a party to got to tomorrow. and i just rapped the present and it was PERFECT. that si the first tim tht has happened. I am so ecxited!!!!!!YAYYYY ok. PLEEEEEZE review and terll me if it was good. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE???? 


	8. Twins to the Rescue, Big Escape and

Juniper's POV:  
Kilala took us far enough to see where the castle was. She let us off on the ground near streamand I gave her a cookie.

We Transformed into a Demon that has no scent and no aura that becomes invisible. The Dryads. (I was looking through my book that I got most of these name from and the Dryads are actually Nymphs. Again please go with me, if you don't know what they are, they are creatures in female form, Tree nymphs, sea nymph, mountain nymphs, wood nymphs, ETC...)

This is a creation of Sitka.

The castle big, old, and dark. It was built in the mountain to be part of it. It was also easy to sneak into, There is a cave on the side. Which caught my brother's attention. "Do you think that this Kagura knows about us?" (They are thinking in each other's minds just do you know)

"No! Sitka would never tell a soul. Probably cuz he doesn't know one, but still."

We kept going, but we where watching very closly. "This place gives me the creeps." I said.

"I see some light." Loki said.

"How far?"

"Right up there." It took us only a few second's to get there.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" It was pure white. White evrything. even white vases and flowers.

"Let's go. We don't want to worry the others." Loki is so impatient.

Servents passed us down every hallway. This Dryad Demon is real useful. We hard something that sounded like... Howling?.

"Loki! Do you think that si the Twisters? I mean, they ARE wolves. And wolves howl to let someone know where they are at." I studied all the Demons in side me.

"Good thinking."

We followed th howling and sure enough, it led us to the dungen. There was gaurds everywhere. "How are we going to get them out?" I guess we didn't think all this through.

"Duh. Do you not remember what Sitka told us? He said that Dryads can make people go through walls and basiclly do what they do." How could I forget that?

"Right. This mission is so easy." We both laughed.

We slipped through a 2 foot wall. Wow these walls are thick. We saw two wolves sitting down with there nose in the air. We looked around to see if anyone was there. When we saw nobody was, we became visible.

As soon as the wolves saw us they Changed to their normal form. Kome spoke first, "Guys, I'm so happy your here. But that is a bad thing."

I was confused, but then someone appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want with us?" Shizi asked getting into a stance as well as the rest of us.

"I didn't ecxpect Inuyasha to send a bunch of kids. But I guess I can kill you too. Apperently all you are are Nymphs. Weak little Nymphs. My name is Kagura. The Wind Witch." She was making me very mad. The last time me and my brother got mad the Demon was running with it's tail between it's legs before we could Transform.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. See we may be Nymphs. But we are more Powerfull than you would know. Considering you don't know much. I have heard rumers about you. You work for Naroku right?" We liked to play with our opponet's and see what we could do with them.

'Ya, what's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. But don't you hate the fact that he is just using you to get more Powerful? Imean, I would. But if you liked to be used and get killed afer being used, you go right ahead and do that." Loki aid, we are so good at this. Kagura's head dropped and she started crying.

"I am so sorry! It's ok, Kagura, some people are just like that. They don't care about people. Inuyasha's group really cares about us. And if Naraku treats you so badly why don't you leave. He doesn't have total control ove you right?" I always did the sweet talking.

"No. He doesn't have any control over me, does he. You are so right. I can leave. Do you think that Inuyasha and the others will forgive me? Especially Ayame and Koga? Or maybe they will let me join ya'll?" She was getting just where I wanted her.

"I am sure they will, but before we go and ask, Do you think you could help us out of here? Cuz we can't find out unless you do. I really wasn't ecxpecting you to come but this is better than my plan." Loki said.

"YA! What do I do?" She was real ecxited to be so close to the one thing she has wanted to be her whole life. Free.

"Ok, you go out and tell Naraku that you are going to seeabout the gaurds. And then you know the gaurds on the other side of this wall?" she nodded her head. "Tell them to go get some water or something cuz you have something to do. And I will be close to the outside but in the wall. And you tap on the wal twice and me and Loki will bring The Twisters out. Sound good?"

"YA!" She hurried outside and I went where I said I would be.

Five minutes later I heard 2 taps and went to get the others. We got out just fine but when we got out it wasn't.

Kagura had ropes around her hand and something in her mouth. She gave us a look that said she was sorry.

Me and Loki where talking in our heads so nobody would know. We decided to go bck in the wall. "Are we sopposed to transform?"

"Juniper! I have an idea. We should transform into a cat Demonn like Kilala as soon as we walk out the wall. I will take The Twisters and you grab Kagura."

"Great." We ran out the wall and jumped in the air and Tranformed right then. I grabbed Kagura who's eyes where filled in tears, while Loki had trouble holding on to the Twisters. I caught up to in time to catch a screamin Kome. I flew above Loki and set Her down.

"Yes! We did it! I hope that they are proud of us and those two for being so brave." I was proud so I know they would be.

We got to the stream and calmed Kilala down and getting to not attack Kagura. I gave her a now crumpled cookie.

I carried Kagura, Loki carried Shizi and Kilala carried Kome.  
***********************************************************************************To Be Continued.  
I hoped you liked it. PLEEEEEEEEEEZE review and tell me And pleeeze give me some ideas for how the Gang reacts to Kagura. 


	9. Coming Face 2 Face

Shippo's POV:  
"Where the hell are they? They should be back by now." Inuyasha scares me sometimes. First he doesn't like them. Then he is worried to death about them.

"Inuysha, they are young and still in training. I am sure they will be back soon." Miroku is reasuring.

Ayame was crying cuz she was so worried about the Twisters. Inuyasha and Koga had gone to get Koda erlier and he was sitting by a tree. He had a broken arm and had a big and deep cut in his chest. They said he had somthing called a concusion, so we have to keep him awake.

Just then, we saw 3 Kilala's. I was guessing that the Twins had a Cat demon in them. But, shouldn't there only be five people? There is six. Oh no! Thay brought Kagura!

"Inuyahs!? Inuyasha!? They brought Kagura back with them! Why would they do that?" Inuyasha looked up and let out a deep growl.

Kafura jumped onto one of the Cat Demon's and the one she jumped off of Transformed into Juniper. She just Transformed in thin air and fell. What is wrong with her?

She fell for about 15 seconds amd landed on the ground perfect as fox. "Ok, Inuyahsa don't freak out cuz, I had to do something to not get us killed. i got her to come onour side. She was crying so hard, I couldn't leave her!"

"What the Hell did you do?" He yelled. running up to her and getting in her face.

"I got us out of there that's what! Me and Loki save 2 live and helped a slave become free." She yelled back. I have never seen anyone ecxept Kagome talk like that to Inuyasha.

He was speechless. "We'', why did it have to be Kagura? It couldn't have been Kanna who doesn't talk? That would be one less person to listen to." He was running out of ideas, but he wasn't gonna get out of her face.

"Well, I ran out of choices scince she figured out about our Demon situation and I couldn't let her get away and tell Naraku. Kanna wasn't even there, Kagura said she is taking Aun somewhere to lead off sesshomaru. And if you don't get out of my face I am not gonna tell you the rest!" She sure can scream. She is real fiesty. I looked at Koda and he had a smirk on his face just as I expected.

He thought about it a moment and kogome decided to speak up. "Inuyasha?" She said quietly. "Kagura does know stuff that will lead us to Naraku and she can help us defeat him. And she can help train the Twins. And you should really get out of her face cuz all she did was help." She yelled the last part.

Who i was guessing was Kilala came down with the Twins and they went right to There parents and Koda.

Inuyahsa sighed in defeat and backed up. Juniper gave hima n evil glare, one that had a glint of somrthing that said 'Ha that is what you get for messin'with me', but I don't know.

Juniper jumped and a couple seconds later she was with Loki and Kagura. Again she jumped off but kagura flew down on her feather. And half-way down Loki Transformed into his normal for.

"Well, what an arguement that was." Kagura said with a smirk.

"You can stay. AS LONG, as you help with training the Twins."

"Who?"

"US!" The twins said with matching smiles.

"Wow. I didn't even know you wher twins." She looked over at The family of wolves. "I am so sorry for what I did. And I hope that you can forgive me. I am going to try to change. I am also going to give all the information about Naraku and what he is planning. That is my thanks to you for helping me and taking me in."

"YA, ya. But first tell us what happened and how you escaped." I said ready for a story.

"Let's get home first." Kagome said.

Kagura took me with her on her feather, Kilala took Sango and Miroku, Juniper took Kagome and Inuyasha, Loki took The Twisters, and Ayame and Koga ran.

when we got home The Twins told us about what happened and how Kagura was captured and that they save all three people.( They skipped the part about not really caring about Kagura, just trying to escape, ; ) lol)

To Be Continued.  
Did you like it, was it surprising? PLEEEEEEZE review. It would help me want to move on. so PLEEEEEZE review and give me ideas about what all Naraku is planing. and Kagura IS going to explain the sesshomaru thing so until next time, you will have to suffer *Evil laughs* Mwahahahahahaaaaaaa 


	10. The Secret Part 1

That day was a long day. The Twins are so interesting. They give very good detail, they are strong, and they are basically like Inuyahsa. The Twins and Inuyasha have mood swings, that is what Kagome called it, exept Inuyasha's main mood is anger, and the Twins is Happiness.

Miroku and Sango where talking about the Twins so I stopped by the door to listen "-are hiding something. Don't you?" Sango asked.

"I do very much indeed. They look at us and Kagome and Shippo as friends, but looks at Inuyasha like an inspiration." Miroku had a point.

"Nobody looks at him like that. And they have been looking like that scince we first met them. They hardly know anything about him. And, plus, he told them about him becomeing a human on the New Moon, right when they said anything about it." Sango and Miroku where having an interesting conversation.

"I wonder if they have some type of connection that only the Twins no about. Inuyasha must not know about it or he would have said something. He hasn't been showing any feelings towards them ecxept if he doesn't notice. There is something going on, and I know just the person to find it out for us!" What a sneaky monk.

I decided to go in. "What are you talking about?" I was so good at playing dum.

"Perfect you are here. I need you to go with me to the Wolves house.  
We left with Sango with us and Kilala flying us.

We finally got there and the Twisters where waiting for us. "Whatcha need?" Shizi asked.

Miroku anwered. "I need to talk to Koda." Koda came out. "Koda I need you to do me a favor. You like Juniper right?" Koda blushed a little and me, Kome, and Shizi laughed a little. "Ok, I need you to take a walk with her. Ask her some questions then ask about US and Inuyasha. She will most likely look down when you say his name." He got a little amd about that. "When you see that ask if she likes him. Then go off on her about he is to old for her andf he likes Kagome and Kikyo. She will yell something back at you, but keep going till she tells you why she is connected with him. Got it?" Koda nodded and tried to stop a blush. He was real quiet though.

Sango spoke up to add something. "Don't be too mean, and Shippo will be there watching."

"What are ya'll talking about?" Ayame came out of the cave her belly buldging lik crazy. (In this story it doesn'y take long for Demons to have kids. and half Demons are 7 months, so Ayame is due in 2 months and Kagome is due in 3, wierd I know.)

"I need to borrow Koda for tonight ok?"

"Depends, is it for your lecherous schemes?" Ayame told em once that Miroku tried that on her and she fell for it. I have no clue how but that si what she told me.

"No, I just need to borrow him. OK?" He gave her the look he gives all the girls.

"Fine, but be back before noon tomorrow." With that we left to Kaede's village.

To Be Continued.  
Was it good? Did you like it ? PLEEEEEEEEZE review. I know it was short but school has started and I won't be updating that much. And the first day of school was AWESOME! Have a great school year and make good grades. Oh, and I will update some mondays some Fridays, and some Weekends. Enjoy! ; ) 


	11. The Secret Part 2

We got back to Kaede's village and Kagome and Inuyasha where fighting over weather Kagome was gonna go back or not.

"I said I am going back and that's final. Inuyasha don't make me do it cuz I will!" She was really mad.

"Dont you dare! You can't go back cuz-"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome left said hi and bye then left with inuyasha running after her 2 minutes late.

The Twins where sitting there holding thier stomachs. It wasn't really that funny. Maybe cuz I'm used to it?.

We ate and talked all day. For some reason today was the perfect day. No Arends, no Inuyasha so we didn't have to look for the jewel shards.

It was almost dark when the plan went into action. "I am gonna go outside for a while." I said an walked out the door.

i wnt to the right spot and waited for a while. I had turned into that owl that is always there.

Then I saw Koda and Juniper running my way. They where laughing and everything then Juniper touched the tree ans screamed "I WON! I told you I was a faster wolf than you!" She giggled then sat down.

"Wow, nobody has ever beaten me ecxept some of the adults." He sta down too. "So what do you think about the Gang?" They looked at each other for a second then she answered.

"They are kinda funny to hang around with. Kogome is really sweet, Shippo is so cut and adorable, Sango is so tough, and Miroku is such a lecher. Oh, and Lady Kaede is very smart." She giggled again.

"What about Inuyasha?"

She looked down but didn't answer. Miroku was right. "What? Do you like him or something?" He started getting mad.

She cried a little and Koda looked guilty but kept going. "He is way to old for you. Plus he already has Kogome and Ki-"

She stood up and yelled. "IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

He got up too. "Than what is it?" Her face got real red in anger. "You do like him. Why don't-"

"He is my brother!" With that Koda shut up and I went into shock. "When our mom died, Sesshomaru brought her back to life. She lived but got lost. She looked everywhere for Inuyasha, to only find sadness and dissapointment. She was sick and weak and neede a place to stay. My Father was hunting when he found her by a river. He carried her back to his village. He let her stay with him and helped her search for Inuyasha. In the process, they fell in love but could never find Inuyasha. They heard rumers of him being one of the greatestDemons alive. She was soo proud, but still couldn't find him. My Father died 2 years after mine and Loki's birth. Then she heard another rumer of Inuyasha being sealed to a tree by the priestess he loved. She was heartbroken. She finally found him, but he was dead. She would visit him evry now and then, until that Demon attacked our village. That is when my Mother saved us and died in the process."

Koda looked guilty again and said, "Why havn't you told anyone?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell ya'll. But now I guess I will tell when Inuyasha and Kaome get back."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I was going to have to tell the truth sooner or later."

To Be Continued.  
Didya lik it? Huh, Huh, Huh? if you did or didn't PLEEEEEEEZE review. Where you surprised? Have A Rockin Skool Year 8Smirks* ; ) oh and please start reviewing cuz i am not sure that I will write more or finish so review please. 


	12. Authers Note

i AM SOOOOO SORRY EVERONE THAT I HAVNT BEEN WRITING MORE STORIES. BUT JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE I HAVE SCHOOL AND NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE READING. i AM ASKING FOR ATR LEAST TEN REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE. A DON'T HAV ANY IDEAS EITHER. ALL OF MY CREATIVNESS IS GOING TO HISTORY. ANOTHER REASON I HAVNT BEEN WRITING IS CUZ SPORTS, JR. HISTORIANS, AND STUDENT COUNCIL. SO I AM VERY VERY SORRY. 


End file.
